Feedback Update: Temple at Senntisten
December 8th, 2009 Greetings! Last week saw an epic change in the story of Gielinor and now it's time for us to take another look at it. First up, we've corrected the entry in the Knowledge Base that wrongly said you can't use Turmoil and Soul Split at the same time. As many players noticed, you can, so apologies for that! We've managed to remove some other bugs and stop the potentially dangerous glitch where you couldn't move while certain prayer animations were running - this has no been sorted so you can run and look good at the same time! Sticking with prayers, we've seen some great ideas for more prayer animations - for both old and new prayer books - and so we thought we'd add them to the game itself. Check them out next time you use either regular prayers or the Ancient Curses. The logo for the regular spellbook Protect Item prayer has been updated to match the existing curse one. If you've finished the Temple at Senntisten, be sure to take a look. Finally, we've graphically updated Barrows to keep the whole of the quest nice and atmospheric. That's about it but be sure to have a great RuneScape, wherever you are! ---- Prayer Animations With the update, all prayers (new and old) received new animations when activated. Regular Prayers Before this feedback update, no regular prayers had animations although some had 2D sprites, so all the prayers received new animations. The regular prayer book has the following animations: *Thick Skin/Rock Skin/Steel Skin **The player's skin turns thicker/rocky/steel and glows grey/red/purple for a second *Burst of Strength/Superhuman Strength/Ultimate Strength **The player flexes their muscles and glows grey/red/purple for a second *Clarity of Thought/Improved Reflexes/Incredible Reflexes **The player dodges left and right quickly and glows grey/red/purple for a second *Sharp Eye/Eagle Eye/Hawk Eye **The player leans forward and looks into the distance and glows grey/red/purple for a second *Mystic Will/Mystic Lore/Mystic Might **The player puts their fingers to their temples, like their focusing, and glows grey/red/purple for a second *Rapid Restore/Rapid Heal **A grey/red beating heart appears near the players chest while prayer is healing them *Protect Item **Same as ancient curses animation, only blue instead of grey *Protect from Summoning/Protect from Magic/Protect from Missiles/Protect from Melee **A 3D wolf head/magic spell/arrow/dagger appears and rotates above the players head *Protect from Summoning & another protection prayer **A 3D magic spell/arrow/dagger appears and rotates above the players head with a smaller 3D wolf head rotating and orbiting around that *Retribution/Redemption/Smite **A 3D red explosion/blue heart/blue explosion appears and rotates above the players head while the prayer is active and the player glows red/blue for a second *Chivalry **A 3D chivarly icon appears and rotates above the players head, they bow and glow purple for a second *Piety **A 3D piety icon appears and rotates above the players head and a light shines from heaven on them & they glow blue for a second Ancient Curses Some ancient curses already had animations and they have not been listed here. The rest of the prayers can be found below: *Sap Warrior/Sap Ranger/Sap Mage/Sap Spirit **A rotating 3D icon appears above the player and the player glows red for a second *Deflect Summoning/Deflect Magic/Deflect Missiles/Deflect Melee **A rotating 3D icon appears above the player and the player glows blue for a second *Leech Attack/Leech Ranged/Leech Magic/Leech Strength/Leech Defence/Leech Energy/Leech Special Attack **A rotating 3D icon appears above the player and the player glows green for a second *Berserker/Wrath/Soul Split/Turmoil **A rotating 3D icon appears above the player and they glow purple/grey/white/blue for a second *Wrath **A mini explosion occurs on activation, causing no damage but covering the affected squares in smoke for a second *Soul Split **Just like berserker on activation, only white